


Victoria MacKintosh

by AnnaZanna9



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Emo, F/M, Goodneighbor, Horny, Maccready - Freeform, Mercenaries, Piercings, Prostitutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZanna9/pseuds/AnnaZanna9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young wasteland wanderer named Victoria stays a few days at the Commonwealth's well known anti judgemental town, Goodneighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoria MacKintosh

Victoria opened the door to the town, Goodneighbor, she turned her head to hear a girl around seventeen complaining to an older man about a non paid profit he'd owed, Victoria guessed she was a prostitute. Victoria looked around at the old buildings and such she was young with not much care for anything old but was interested in tomorrow and the adventures she'd find ahead of times, she knew an old ex-mercenary by the name of Yolonda Harrington, she'd offered to have Victoria stay with her in Goodneighbor for a few days while she'd been on a payed offer that she claimed was classified.  
Victoria was a young girl around seventeen, with distinct features that weren't very common, she had many piercings, a lip piercing a nose piercing and three piercings on each ear, she had steely blue eyes, and her trademark use of her old beanie and everything she wore was black, and amazingly she'd found a stash of makeup in an old apartment she lived in, many mistake her for a mercenary though she isn't. Victoria had no current setup plan, she was more of a wanderer, searching for excitement. Victoria's first stop was to her friend Yolonda's home, an old warehouse of Mayor Hancock's, Victoria walked past the vast stores that occasionally had misconduct, she opened the door to the home and found Yolonda sitting on the couch paging through an old comic, Victoria noticed a man that was only a few years older than her walk past and out the door in an old worn duster.  
Victoria laughed when he exited from the home and asked. "Wow, who's that Freakshow?" Yolonda sat back on the couch and looked at Victoria with a sneering look as if she hadn't seen her in twenty years and said. "He was crying." Victoria sat in a chair across from Yolonda and asked. "Over what?" Yolonda rolled her eyes and said. "Don't be so fucking nosey about nothing that's not your business, and if you must know he just lost his son today." Victoria's eyes widened, and she looked towards the door where the man left, Yolonda said. "I caught him in his room in the Third Rail injecting some shit called pcycho, he's gonna fucking hurt himself with that shit." Victoria stared speechless, a man she thought was strange and weird really just lost his world, then Yolonda said. "He just, just lost his whole world, his wife dies then, well then his son dies. Him and a friend said they'd found a cure for a sickness he'd had, but the caravan Daisy sent said they got to his friends old house and then the guy said the kid had been gone for months, horrible fucking world we live in." Victoria looked at Yolonda and said. "What's his name?" Yolonda sighed and said. "Don't fucking do this again, he's broken, you need to find a regular guy, Robert well he's different, was a mercenary, but he'd broken a lot of old things up, now he's just by himself, lonely and drinking himself blind every night, or getting high till he can't think anymore, he needs help not love." Victoria handed Yolonda a bag full of caps and headed towards the door saying. "I'll see you tomorrow Yolonda." The woman rolled her eyes as Victoria closed the door, she headed to an old subway entrance with the neon lights saying the Third Rail, she entered the door to see a ghoul standing there, she asked. "Um I'm Victoria, I'm in for a Mister Robert where is he?" The ghoul gestured towards the staircase saying. "I'm Ham, and his names MacCready, Robert MacCready, you can find him to the door on your left when you walk down the stairs." Victoria thanked him and headed down the stairs to the room that said V.I.P she entered the room and said. "Hello? Mister MacCready?" She heard him walking towards her saying. "Yolonda I told you I wanna be, oh, I'm sorry, you're not Yolonda." Victoria closed the door and said. "Um no, I'm Victoria I came in to check on you, Yolonda said you'd been through hell." Robert stumbled and started crying, falling on his knees, Victoria ran to the mans side and embraced him, it was the first thing that came to mind. She rubbed the mans side and asked. "What's wrong?" Robert layed his head on her shoulder and said. "I'm not doing good, I'm fucking sick, my sons gone, my wife's gone, everything, my whole fucking world ripped from me within two god forsaken years." Victoria released the embrace two wipe Roberts tears from his eyes, he said . "Why are you here, I mean no one wants to be around me knowing the mess that I am. Victoria hugged the man and said. "You just seem like you need a friend." In an instant Robert wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, he sighed, Victoria could smell whiskey and cigarettes on his breath, she rubbed his head and released her hug, he did the same, she then said. "Well I need to get packing my stuff I'm headed towards the Capital in the morning, see you around I guess." In an instant Robert had held her close giving her a tight kiss on the lips, Victoria's heart fluttered at this, she then pulled away from the kiss, and asked. "You want to come?" They both smiled, Robert said. "Thank you." Grabbed his hat and rifle and headed towards Yolonda's empty house to grab Victoria's things with her.


End file.
